Brewed With Love
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: Jiraiya has been a valued customer to Kankurou for a long time, and Kankurou has developed a bit of a crush on the man, but he doesn't dare confess for the fear that the older man will turn him down. Then he messes up a potion and it changes everything.


**Author's Note: **This was part of a V-day swap over on Y-gallery. I got one of my friend's, and I write her one of her favorite pairings. Hopefully some of you over here will enjoy the cracky ship as much as me and her do.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

Kankurou grumbled to himself as he chopped up the ingredients for his next potion. The customer was supposed to come by in only a few hours and he wasn't even half way done with it. He'd been so busy the past few days with back orders and walk ins that he'd barely had the time to get through them all. This was the last one he had to make and he didn't care much for the idea that he wasn't going to have it done in time. The customer it was for was one of his best, having come to him since Kankurou had opened his shop up nearly six years ago.

He would have had it done the night before if his family had not decided to drop in on him unannounced. He loved his siblings, in small doses. This visit was most definitely not a small dose. Both his brother and his sister had decided to come with the entire families in tow. While he liked his nieces and nephews, there was a reason he didn't have nor want children of his own. They made quite the raucous and tended to get under foot.

Even now, one of his nieces attached herself to his leg with a giggle and stared up at him with sparkling gray eyes. Her red hair was shoulder length hair and pulled back into two low pig tails. She clung to the leather of his boot, hugging his leg tightly as she laughed happily. He smiled down at her and set aside the herbs he'd been chopping to detach her from his person. He hefted her up in his arms and carried her over Gaara, who was trying to round up the other two children currently running around the shop. Gaara took his daughter form his brother's arms with an apologetic smile.

"Why don't you take them outside?" Kankurou asked, trying not to let the annoyance he felt seep into his voice. He truly loved his family but he never took kindly to something interrupting his work. Gaara nodded once, herding the other kids out the door. His ever quite brother hadn't said much since they had arrived the night before but Kankurou could see it in his expression that the trip had not been his idea. The blame was squarely on Temari's shoulders. He wasn't surprised, really. Temari had never really liked planning things. She was more of a go-out-and-do kind of person. Sometimes that ended up in awkward situations and sometimes it ended fine.

She had left earlier that morning to go look at houses or land to build on, dragging Hinata and Shikamaru with her. She'd been saying for years that she loved the village and the area around it, and that she would like to move there not only to be closer to Kankurou but also for a change of pace. Kankurou was honestly surprised she hadn't moved yet but he could easily put that down to the fact that Shikamaru didn't really care to pick up house and home to move half way across the world. Temari had obviously finally got fed up with her husband's excuses and was moving whether the man griped about it or not. Kankurou couldn't deny that he would be happy to have his family closer to them. As much as they annoyed him at time, he loved them deeply and there was no one in the world he trusted more than his brother and sister.

Once his shop was finally clear of children, he moved back to his work area. Without looking, he picked up the herbs he'd been chopping. He chopped the leaves finely, not noticing that he'd ended up grabbing a different herb in his haste to get the potion finished. He scooped up the chopped leaves in his hands and dumped them into the bubbling cauldron. The liquid instantly turned a deep blue. He smiled and nodded his head. He assumed he was finished, unknowing have just created a completely different potion than the one he was supposed to be fixing.

He went about his usual morning chores of cleaning up the shop and making sure everything was in place for when he opened. He swept the floor again, frowning at just how much dirt and dust the children had stirred up during the short time in the shop. He rearranged a few bottles on the shelves and checked the herbs he had drying in the back. A glance at the clock told him he only had about five minutes before he'd be open for business and he still hadn't poured up the potion he'd just finished.

He hurried to the cauldron to check that the potion had in fact brewed long enough. Once he was sure, he quickly poured it up, setting the bottle aside at the front of his row of ordered potions. He was just checking over them when there was a knock from the front room. He poked his head out the back rooms door and gave the man standing at the counter a wide grin.

Jiraiya smiled back at him and waved. He was an older man but you really couldn't tell just by looking at him. His hair was snow white and hung just past his waist to brush his thighs. His eyes were a gray blue that always reminded Kankurou of the sky just after a rain storm when the clouds were clearing up. Two red lines ran down the length of his face from under his eyes all the way down to his chin. Kankurou had no idea where the man had gotten them. Some of the villagers said they were birthmarks, some said they were tattoos that he had gotten during his travels. Jiraiya had shown up in the village more than twenty years ago at the young age of twenty two. From what Kankurou had learned, his hair had always been snowy white and the marks on his cheeks had always been there.

Jiraiya was now in his early fifties and still as active as he'd been in his twenties. He helped people out around the village and ran a small fighting school where he taught many of the styles he'd picked up through his travels. He was also somewhat of an artist. When Kankurou say him, he was always polite, hanging around to chat with the Sabaku when Kankurou was free of other customers. He had helped him around the store a few times and had even shared dinner with him once.

Kankurou really didn't know a lot about him but he liked the man. He was very smart and they easily held conversations to the point that Kankurou had more than once forgotten he was actually running the shop while talking to the older man. Kankurou had always found Jiraiya attractive, but he was sure the older man wasn't the least bit interested in having any kind of relationship with him outside of maybe friend ship. He had thought he'd caught a suggestive look in Jiraiya's eyes once or twice but he couldn't be sure. He didn't like to take chances with matters regarding his love life, and, according to what he had heard around town, Jiraiya made due just fine with the women of the brothel located just outside of town.

"Here to pick up your potion I assume," Kankurou greeted the man as he back tracked the way he'd come. He picked up the freshly brewed potion and returned to the front of the shop. He moved back behind the counter and sat the bottle down in front of Jiraiya.

"Pick up my potion and to see you're pretty face," Jiraiya teased him. Kankurou rolled his eyes. He was used to random compliments from Jiraiya, most of the town was, but there was always an underlying tone to his voice that Kankurou could never quite pick out. Sometimes he thought Jiraiya was actually hitting on him, but he blamed that on his over active imagination and his lack of a love life.

Jiraiya didn't say anything for a long moment, only smiling and staring at Kankurou's face. The Sabaku blushed a little, wondering if he'd done a bit of his paint out of line this morning. But then Jiraiya finally spoke up.

"You did your paint differently today," Jiraiya observed. "You messed up a spot, though." Before Kankurou could react, Jiraiya reached out and rubbed his thumb across the corner of the Sabaku's bottom lip. Kankurou froze at the contact, mouth slack in shock as a blush creeped up his neck. Jiraiya pulled his hand back slowly, eyes clearly saying he hadn't really thought about the action before he'd done it.

"Uh, sorry, I didn't mean too…" He grinned, a small chuckle leaving his lips. Kankurou blushed a little harder and whipped at the spot with his fingers. He wasn't sure if it was to make sure the paint was gone or if it was in shock of someone touching him unexpectedly. Probably both.

"Its fine," he said after a moment, smile back in place. "He's your order." He pushed the potion towards the older man, hands shaking a little. He wasn't used to other people touching him like that. His family was different but he still didn't know how he felt about Jiraiya or under what label there relationship fell under.

"Good! You make the best potions, Kankurou." Kankurou nodded at the compliment but didn't answer. He took the offered money, and placed it in the small lock box he kept under his counter. Jiraiya hung around for a while, the awkwardness from earlier slowly fading away with idle conversation. Jiraiya shared community gossip and joked about some of the people from the village before he finally said his goodbyes and exited the store.

Kankurou's day was as normal as it could be afterwards. Temari and crew showed back up somewhere around lunch time, demanding that Kankurou close shop for a few hours and go out on a picnic with them. Kankurou grumbled about it but did as asked. He needed to take a lunch break today and it wouldn't hurt to be out in the nice spring weather a little either.

The rains were due soon and many of the villagers were taking advantage of the nice sunny day. There was a small meadow just down the road from the edge of the village that was less used than the one in the center of town. Kankurou lead them there and spent the beginning of his afternoon watching his family enjoy themselves. But he couldn't quite get what had happened this morning out of his mind. He was still trying to figure out how he felt about it and he was finally starting to think that he'd liked the touch. It had been gentle, something Kankurou was definitely not used to outside of his family.

He reached up to trace the spot with a finger, smearing the paint on his lips a little as he did so. It was almost like he could still feel the calloused skin of the older man's thumb rubbing across the skin. The thought was both scary and delightful at once. When he looked up to find Shikamaru staring curiously at him, he shook his head and refused to think about it anymore that day. Little did he know, the earlier mistake with the herbs was about to force him to figure out his confusing emotions, whether he wanted to or not.

* * *

It was nearly mid afternoon during the next day when it happened. Kankurou was cleaning up shop, readying to close early so he could go look at the house Temari thought she might like. He'd insisted on checking it out before she made a decision on it, though he already knew she'd made up her mind in the first place, but he'd still like to have a look.

The customers in the stores were sparse, many people already having found or requested what they needed but a few were still browsing some of the potions Kankurou kept a steady supply of and sold directly off the shelf. He didn't mind much, many of them were older villagers and Kankurou would rather them take their time than rush them. Respect you elders and all that.

He had just finished sweeping and was putting up the broom in its place in the corner behind the counter when the front door opened, the bell chiming loudly. Kankurou looked up and was surprised to see Jiraiya sauntering into the shop, the same easy smile on his face. Kankurou raised an eyebrow. The older man didn't really come by randomly, only when he needed a specific potion for an injury or for an elder who couldn't come get it themselves. And he never stopped by two days in a row.

Kankurou smiled back at Jiraiya as he moved across the room.

"You're back early," Kankurou observed out loud as he leaned against the counter. Jiraiya came to a stop in front of him and sat an empty potion bottle on the counter in front of him. Kankurou's eyebrows furrowed together, narrowing his eyes on the bottle and reaching out a hand to take a closer look at it. If he wasn't mistaken, it was the same bottle he'd given the older man just the day before. But before he could grasp the bottle, Jiraiya grabbed him by the wrist and jerked him forward and pressed his lips against Kankurou's.

Kankurou's eyes went wide in shock. Jiraiya's lips were warm against his own and his thumb brushed a small circle against the soft skin of his wrist. Before Kankurou could react, Jiraiya was pulling back to smile at him, purple paint smeared across his lips. The older man still held his wrist, fingers smoothing over his skin.

"Wh-what the hell?!" Kankurou exclaimed, flushing a dark red all the way to his toes. He pressed the back of his hand to his mouth, still unable to believe what had just happened. He could feel people's eyes on him as the other customers in the store stared before they were all making a quick getaway. Kankurou ignored them, eyes fixed steadily on the man still standing in front of him. Jiraiya was grinning like an idiot, as if he hadn't kissed someone he'd never showed much interest in.

"I love you," Jiraiya told him; eyes dilated and voice a little high. Kankurou sputtered, completely caught off guard. He had no idea why Jiraiya was acting like this but his heart fluttered in his chest at the words. He shoved the feeling aside. It all had to be a some kind of misunderstanding. If only he knew what, though.

His eyes landed on to potion bottle and then a thought occurred to him. He cursed loudly as he snatched the bottle up off the counter and pulled the cork out of it. It had looked like a normal sleep aid but when he traced his pinky around the edge of the bottle and popped it into his mouth it was easy to see where the problem was. He'd somehow mixed up one herb with another. From the taste of it, he'd added columbine instead of valerian, a mistake that should be impossible. But as he recalled, he'd been interrupted yesterday while mixing the potion so he guessed it wasn't that small of a chance as he'd thought it was.

Love potions were dangerous things. A person never knew how strongly it might affect someone nor did they know how that person would act. There wasn't a cure or a potion to counteract it. And sometimes, if the potion affected someone too greatly the emotions they felt while under its influence stayed after the potion had worn off. Kankurou had seen such affects first hand while he'd still be training and one of his fellow apprentices had gotten a hold of a love potion and ended up following their teacher around for weeks professing his love. When the potion had supposedly worn off, the boy had still been in love with his teacher and there hadn't been much anyone could do about it. He'd learned then that sometimes if a person already had latent feelings about someone, a love potion only strengthened such emotions and made them uncontainable.

He looked up at Jiraiya, noting his dilated eyes and flushed cheeks. He was definitely under the influence of a love potion. Kankurou sat the bottle back down on the counter, the gears in his head turning as he tried to figure out what he should do in such a situation. There was really no talking to someone who was under the influence of a love potion. He'd never be able to convince Jiraiya that he was under such a spell or that the feelings he was currently feeling weren't real. In fact, that was something he'd always been told not to do in a situation like this. A person under the influence of such a spell either refused to believe such accusations or believed them and instantly became so completely heartbroken they spiraled down into a depressed state. That was something he wasn't going to chance happening to Jiraiya.

"What am I going to do with you?" Kankurou mussed mostly to himself as he moved around the counter. He'd already established he was at least attracted to the older man, but in this situation, it didn't feel right taking advantage of what was going on.

In response, Jiraiya grabbed him by the hips and dragged him forward, pressing his body close to Kankurou's. Kankurou sputtered, shoving at the older man's chest as his cheeks flushed hot. Jiraiya leaned in and whispered seductively in his ear, "You can take me home and let me have my way with you." Kankurou promptly threw him out of the shop.

He watched Jiraiya walk down the road through his front window, not missing the look the older man gave him over his shoulder. Kankurou grit his teeth, the feeling of Jiraiya's hands still lingering on his body. It was going to be a long few weeks.

* * *

It really wasn't as bad as he'd thought it would be having a love struck person following him around. It was embarrassing, yes, but worse things could have happened. He could have missed up herbs and made a poison instead. That was definitely a worse situation. At least no one was dying at this point in time because of the love potion, though Kankurou was sure he would soon die of embarrassment if the potion didn't wear off soon.

He'd known Jiraiya was somewhat of a pervert before but now it was clear to him that Jiraiya was in fact a big pervert. A very big one. While the older man was still happy and talkative, he wouldn't keep his hands to himself. He touched Kankurou whenever he got the chance. A hand to the small of his back as they walked down the street, or a palm coping a quick feel of his back side when Jiraiya was at the shop and no one was looking.

Kankurou had tried to deter the older man by making a quick escape when he showed up and excusing himself from the room, or turning the other way when he happened by the man on the street. That had only lasted three days. When Jiraiya finally figured out what was going on, he'd wait in the shop until Kankurou was forced to go back out to the front shop or risk losing customers. A few of the elders in the village had congratulated him on finally settling down with someone and Kankurou didn't have the heart to tell them different.

Outside of the touching and the few kisses the other man had snuck, Jiraiya on the love potion really wasn't that bad. He talked Kankurou's ear off, brought him enough flowers to cover all the surfaces in his home and enough candy to last him a life time. He had no clue how he was going to eat it all and had ended up sending a lot of it home with Temari and Gaara. If anything, the kids hyped up on sugar was payback for dropping in on him so suddenly.

He was out working in the garden, nearly three weeks after Jiraiya had drank the love potion, and was wondering where the older man was. He was used to Jiraiya having dropped by already, but he hadn't seen head or tail of him all day. Without really realizing it, he'd grown used to having the older man around. Not that he would admit that to Jiraiya or himself, let alone anyone else.

The sky above him was quickly growing cloudy, a spring storm readying to roll in. HE needed to finish weeding the garden before the rains hit. The humidity in the air seemed to be rising with each second that passed by, making his skin feel sticky and like the air was pushing in on him. A rumble of thunder reached his ears from the distance, making Kankurou's hands move faster.

He was pulling weeds from around the basil plants when he heard footsteps coming from the path behind him. He leaned back on his haunches and turned his head to look over his shoulder to find Jiraiya standing by the fence. He smiled at the other man and stood, whipping his hands on his pants before dragging the back of his hand across his sweaty forehead.

Jiraiya smiled at him, seeming his usual love induced self, but there was something off. Something Kankurou couldn't quite place. He pushed the thought out of his head and reading himself to be kissed as soon as he rounded the fence. But instead of grabbing him as soon as he was close enough, Jiraiya kept his distance.

"Hey," Kankurou greeted him, smile still in place. Jiraiya smiled back but it wasn't with nearly as much intensity as before. Kankurou paused and eyed the older man curiously.

"Is something wrong?" Kankurou raised an eyebrow when Jiraiya bowed deeply, a frown marring the older man's face. He opened his mouth and then shut it again, at a loss for words. This was so unlike the Jiraiya that he knew. He wasn't sure how to react.

"I'm sorry," the older man said and Kankurou's eyebrows furrowed.

"What are you sorry for exactly?' he asked, eyes studying the other man as Jiraiya straightened up. Jiraiya flushed a little and looked sheepish as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Well, I haven't exactly been under the influence of a love potion for the last week." Kankurou's jaw dropped and his eyes widened as he stared at the older man. Hadn't exactly been under the influence of a love potion the last week?

"What? But you- I!" Kankurou sputtered, mind trying to figure out exactly what Jiraiya meant.

"It wore off about eight or nine days ago," he admitted, eyes watching Kankurou's reaction. "I meant to tell you when I realized but I…" He sighed after a moment and dropped his hands to his side.

"I like you," He said finally, eyes full of determination and his mouth set in a firm line. Kankurou's heart jumped in his chest at Jiraiya's words. He opened his mouth to say something but Jiraiya raised a hand in indication not to speak.

"I took a chance, knowing I had been under the potion's influence, and used it to my advantage. In hindsight, it wasn't the best idea but at the time I didn't really know any other way of approaching you and since you were already used to me being all over you, I rolled with it." Jiraiya gave him an apologetic smile, his gaze unsure as he stared at the younger man. Kankurou's mind was abuzz with the news and he wasn't quite sure what to do with it. His heart was trying to beat its way out of his chest and he could feel the heat of a blush creeping down his neck.

He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed by the fact that Jiraiya had been intentionally kissing and touching him for the last week or if he was pissed for the same reason. He decided on both. But there was another part of him, smaller but just as loud, that screamed that he should take this opportunity, this chance. Jiraiya had just admitted to liking him. Even if the older man had been taking advantage of him, Kankurou found the feelings he'd been trying to figure out during the past few weeks were mutual. He was attracted to the older man.

Lightning flashed over head, startling Kankurou out of his thoughts. He stared at Jiraiya, who was still waiting for some response from the Sabaku. Kankurou thought about it for a moment and decided taking such a chance was a much better choice than never knowing. Without warning, Kankurou pulled a fist back and punch Jiraiya square in the jaw. The other man's startled groan of pain didn't really make him feel any better but he wasn't going to really let him off that easy.

"I deserved that," Jiraiya muttered as he rubbed at his now sore jaw. His next startled cry was muffled as Kankurou gripped him by the shirt front and pulled him down for a kiss. Kankurou squeezed his eyes shut, praying that he wasn't making an absolute fool of himself. They'd kissed many times by now, but the fact that he was a very willing participant and that Jiraiya knew he was made it so much more embarrassing.

Kankurou pulled back slightly from the exchange, cheeks flushed as he firmly didn't look Jiraiya in the eyes. Before he could say anything, large hands tangled into his hair and pulled him in for a much more heated kiss. Jiraiya's lips moved eagerly against his, smearing purple paint across moth their chins. A tongue pressed against the seam of his lips, just barely asking for the access that Kankurou readily granted.

He clutched at Jiraiya's shoulders and going up on tiptoe to let Jiraiya have better access. A warm tongue slid across his and Kankurou hesitantly slid his own against Jiraiya's. The action earned him a deep moan, so Kankurou eagerly repeated the action. One hand slid down his back to cup the roundness of his backside. He squeaked at the sudden contact but sighed in relief when Jiraiya used the hold to haul him up against his so his head was now level with the older man's. His feet dangled slightly above the ground now, but he hardly noticed as Jiraiya ate at his mouth.

Thunder rolled over head and the sky finally opened to drench them in rain. Kankurou pulled back from the kiss, gasping in air as he blinked water out of his eyes. Jiraiya grinned wolfishly up at him.

"Well, that was delightfully unexpected," he mused, eyes sparkling with mirth. Kankurou couldn't help but grin back. It took him a moment to realize he was still being held in the air and he grunted in annoyance.

"Put me down," he huffed, kicking his feet slightly. Jiraiya only chuckled.

"Hm, I think I like you better up here though. I can reached your lips much easier," he teased as he leaned in and nipped at Kankurou's lips before kissing him soundly. The exchange drove Kankurou's annoyed thoughts out of his mind for the time being. He kissed the other man back, twisting his fingers in his hair. They were drenched through and his shirt clung wetly to his skin as Jiraiya shifted him so he was holding him up with his arm instead of just his hand.

Kankurou pulled back with a small gasp when he felt Jiraiya's start walking forward. He pressed his hands down against broad shoulders, eyes wide as he realized he was being carried towards his house. He resisted the urge to kick his feet and protest. He settled for an annoyed grimace. Jiraiya laughed loudly at his expression, which only made Kankurou's scowl deepen.

"If we spend the day in the rain, we'll spend the next five in bed with a cold, and there are much better ways to spend five days in a bed," Jiraiya told him. Kankurou blushed hotly at the idea, not sure how he felt about thinking of such things at such a time. It had truly been a long time for him, and Jiraiya already knew that. Kankurou couldn't deny that he was just as sexually attracted to the older man as he was attracted to his personality and intelligence, but he wasn't sure how fast he wanted this relationship to go.

Jiraiya easily made his way to the small house that sat just at the edge of the village. Kankurou liked his space and didn't mind the small walk it took to get to and from his shop. It gave him plenty of space to experiment with his potions and have a garden. It also gave him a large bath house connected to the main house.

Jiraiya headed for the bath house, easily carrying Kankurou the whole way. The younger man had known that Jiraiya was strong but he was surprised that he'd actually managed to carry him the whole distance from his garden to the house.

He was sat easily down on his feet in front of the door. Jiraiya smiled at him when Kankurou glared up at him.

"Was it really so bad?"Jiraiya asked him as he leaned down to push his nose against the side of his neck, Kankurou shivered at the touch. Jiraiya's skin was still warm even with the cold rain pelting down on them. The contrast in temperature sent shivers down his spine.

"Yes," he grunted out as he turned to open the door and stumble inside. As he stepped out of the rain, the shudder change of temperature made him shiver. He wrapped his arms around himself and quickly made for the large bath tub in the center of the building. He turned the knob so hot water rushed in from the hot spring it was connected to. He was stripping out his wet clothes before he remembered Jiraiya was in the room with him.

He looked up to find the older man admiring the long line of his back and the angles of his chest. Kankurou's pants were already half down his legs, leaving him completely bare to Jiraiya's gaze. He realized it was too late to hide anything but that didn't stop the flush from rising to his cheeks. He quickly discarded his clothes and slipped into the half full tub. He sighed in relief as hot water surrounded him. Jiraiya slid in next to him seconds later.

Kankurou was relaxing back against the side of the tub when large hands gripped his shoulders and moved him so he was leaning against Jiraiya's front. He squeaked as bare skin slid against his own, Jiraiya fitting him against him.

"Hey!" Kankurou barked, swatting at the arms sliding around his middle. Jiraiya nuzzled against his neck with a happy hum. Kankurou wiggled in the hold but froze when the movement only made Jiraiya's cock grow hard against his backside. Jiraiya chuckled against his skin.

"You were so tempting," Jiraiya husked, hands roaming the expanse of Kankurou's chest. Kankurou shuddered and then moaned as fingers ghosted over his nipples. He let his head fall back against Jiraiya's shoulder and turned to nuzzle against the older man's skin. He reached up to twist his fingers in Jiraiya's snow white hair as he arched up into the touch.

Jiraiya's hands played across his chest, tweaking his nipples in turn before tracing across the soft skin of his stomach. He squeezed his eyes shut as fingers played along the dip of his hip. He didn't shy away from the touch. Instead, he turned his body towards it. Jiraiya's amusement rumbled against his skin as fingers closed around his semi-hard cock.

"I thought you were embarrassed," Jiraiya commented as he stroked the younger man. Kankurou thrust his hips upwards, searching for more contact.

"I am," Kankurou groaned as Jiraiya's thumb slid over the head of his erection. "But why should I shy away from it when it feels good?" Jiraiya's hand clenched involuntarily around his cock at those words and he buried his face in Kankurou's shoulder. He thrust up against Kankurou's ass, cock sliding between his cheeks and making him shudder.

"Here, lean against the side," Jiraiya told him gruffly. He shifted away from the side and let Kankurou slid into the spot. As soon as Kankurou's back touched the side, Jiraiya was already pressing against him, lips covering Kankurou's own. The Sabaku whimpered into the kiss as fingers trailed down his thighs before nudging them apart.

Jiraiya pulled back from the kiss as he slid his erection between Kankurou's legs and nudged his thighs back closed. The older man moaned as his erection was surrounded by supple skin and muscle. Kankurou gasped at the sensation, hands gripping at the older man's shoulder as Jiraiya started thrusting against him.

Kankurou writhed as fingers wrapped around his cock, the muscles in his things and stomach clenching as orgasm quickly approached. He couldn't even recall the last time someone had touch him like this. The thought send a wave of pleasure through him and his cock jumped in the older man's hand. He cried out his pleasure as Jiraiya thrust quickly against him, his own deep moans mixing with Kankurou's higher pitched ones.

Jiraiya came first, moaning Kankurou's name as hot come spilled between the Sabaku's thighs and mixed with the water. Kankurou whined in pleasure and came, hips jerking up into Jiraiya's hand. They collapsed against the side of the tub, panting for breath as steamed swirled around them.

"That was nice," Kankurou mused happily, eyes closed as he relaxed into the water. Jiraiya scoffed, but smiled at the sight.

"Nice? That's all I get?" Jiraiya teased and earned a splash of water to the face.

* * *

Kankurou watched as Jiraiya chased his nieces and nephews across the open field. It was well into summer and Temari, Shikamaru and the kids had just moved in their new home, much to Shikamaru's annoyance. Jiraiya and Kankurou had helped with the move, traveling to Kankurou's home town to help his sidling with the move. The trip had been a long one but Kankurou found it was much more enjoyable when you made it with someone you actually liked and not alone.

"I like him," Temari commented as she settled down on the grass beside him. Kankurou turned to smile at her.

"Yeah?" Kankurou had never really looked for his family's approval when it came to the discussions he made but having it definitely made him feel better. She nodded as she watched the older man play with her children.

"At first, I thought you were crazy for dating someone twice your age, but now that I see you with him…You love him don't you?" Kankurou nodded in answer. He turned back to watch Jiraiya chased his nephew down and tossed him into the air. After the whole ordeal with the potion, Kankurou hadn't been quite sure about how it was going to work out. But once he'd found out exactly why Jiraiya had chosen to pretend he was still under the influence of the potion, he'd been sure of how he felt. Jiraiya had been a bit sheepish as he told him why, but Kankurou had felt better knowing. He'd never expected the reason to be because the older man had been attracted to him for ages and never told him. Jiraiya had said it was because he was twice his age and that if Kankurou had wanted to he could have had the pick of the town. He hadn't wanted to take that away from him.

Now that he'd gotten to experience being in a relationship with the older man, he was glad that Jiraiya had taken the chance and owned up to what he'd done. Frankly, Kankurou didn't want to think about how dull his life had been before Jiraiya had been in it. All he was concerned with was the future and where it would take them.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I really love this ship and enjoyed writing this so much. There will be more of these guys sometimes soon. Thank you for reading! And remmeber to find me on AO3 or LJ and vote on the poll I have up! There are 'links' and my user names on my profile.


End file.
